The present invention is directed to cable-controlled devices for bicycles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for connecting a cable to such a device.
Many bicycle control devices such as derailleurs, brakes, etc. are operated by Bowden-type control cables wherein an inner wire slides within an outer casing. The inner wire is connected to an actuating arm or some other structure of the control device such that pulling and releasing the inner wire causes the control device to move in a desired manner. During assembly of the bicycle, the inner wire ordinarily is securely fixed between a bolt and nut that are coupled to the control device.
When the control device is shipped to the bicycle assembler, the bolt and nut used to connect the inner wire to the control device usually is tightened on the control device so that the bolt and nut will not loosen and become separated from the control device during shipping. When the bolt and nut are separated from the control device, the chances are very great that the bolt and nut will become lost, thus causing much delay while a suitable replacement is located and installed. Unfortunately, when the bolt and nut are tightened to prevent such loss, the bolt and nut must be loosened during assembly so that the inner wire can be placed in the proper position, and then the bolt and nut must be retightened to affix the inner wire to the control device. The loosening step creates extra steps for the assembly process and significantly slows down the assembly line.
The present invention is directed to a cable connecting apparatus for a bicycle component wherein a nut and bolt used to fix a cable to a bicycle component are securely fixed together to avoid loosening during shipping, but the nut and bolt do not need to be loosened when the cable is affixed to the component. In one embodiment of the present invention, a cable connecting mechanism for a bicycle component includes a cable connecting unit having a fastener opening and a fastener disposed in the fastener opening. The fastener includes a head and a shank including a locking portion disposed in the fastener opening and a threaded portion disposed between the head and the locking portion so that a space for receiving a cable therein is formed between the locking portion and the head. A locking member (e.g., an adhesive) is disposed at the locking portion of the fastener for locking the faster to the cable connecting unit.
In a more specific embodiment, the fastener opening has a threaded inner peripheral surface, and the locking member is disposed between the locking portion of the fastener and the threaded inner peripheral surface. In an even more specific embodiment, the cable connecting unit includes a cable connecting member and a nut disposed at a first side of the cable connecting member, wherein the nut forms the fastener opening. If desired, the head may be disposed at a second side of the cable connecting member, wherein the second side is opposite the first side, and the space is disposed at the second side of the cable connecting member. In this case, the cable is sandwiched between the fastener head and the cable connecting member. Alternatively, the space may be disposed at the first side of the cable connecting member so that the cable may be sandwiched between the nut and the cable connecting member. To facilitate assembly, the fastener may include a rotation inhibiting fastener portion having a rotation inhibiting shape, and the cable connecting member may include a rotation inhibiting engaging portion engaging with the rotation inhibiting fastener portion so that the fastener remains rotationally stationary during assembly. In other words, only the nut needs to be turned to clamp the cable to the nut and bolt.